This invention relates generally to the field of electromagnetic relays and more particularly to such a relay having an angular or substantially L-shaped armature which is mounted on one edge of a return pole piece and held thereon by means of an elongated curved spring, one end of which engages the return pole piece through an aperture formed therein and the other end of which engages the armature in an external notch or recess formed therein.
Such an arrangement is generally known in the prior art. In German Specification No. 1,292,752, for example, there is disclosed a claw-shaped mounting spring held by means of a screw, the resetting moment of the armature being adjustable by means of the screw. Such adjustability as provided by the screw is desirable for certain relay applications but involves additional expenses in production and assembly operations. Thus the screw must be made as a separate part, fitted and then adjusted.
In many relay applications, however, the number of contact springs to be actuated is determined beforehand, and even the resetting moment is predetermined. In such applications it is desirable to eliminate the costly screw adjustment and obtain the desired force conditions using a minimum number of parts and a minimum number of production and assembly operations.